1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of garment construction and more particularly to attachments for garments for holding objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many garments, such as shirts are designed for wear by active persons where the garments frequently do not have pockets for holding objects. Nevertheless, it is frequently desired by wearers of such garments that the garments have the capability of holding certain objects near to the wearer for ready access. In this specification, the term "shirt" will be used to mean garments for covering the upper torso of the wearer generally, and is meant to include such garments as sweatshirts, sweaters, pull-overs, T-shirts, jackets, rain gear and like garments. Many such shirts have pockets, but it is desired not to use such pockets for some items, such as glasses such as, for example, where the pocket is opened at the top and the object, such as a pair of glasses will fall out of the pocket when the wearer leans over to effectively turn the pocket upside down.
In the past, there have been provided garments with design features for holding objects onto the garment. One such garment may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,595 issued to Hollinger, in which a conventional T-shirt type of undergarment has a collar, called a neck band for wearing around the neck, which neck band has button-holes through which buttons of a more formal collar, such as a Roman collar may be inserted for holding the Roman collar to the T-shirt. Such holes generally are small, designed to hold the button tightly so that during normal pull and tensions of the button against the hole, the button will not be released from the hole. The difficulty of removing the button or like object from the hole is indicative of the difficulty with which the button or object is inserted into the hole in such designs. Indeed, most require two hands to insert the object, such as a button into the hole.
It has also been known to provide loops depending from such a neck band or collar of T-shirts. Typically, a length of material is joined to a neck band or collar at the joining seam, both ends being joined at the same or very close point with each other, so that the loop formed is substantially defined by the length of the material itself. The loop itself thus forms what may be described as a "hole" depending from the seam wherein the loop material is joined to the garment. Such loops have usefulness in that objects having a elongated part may have the elongated part inserted through the closed loop formed by the encircling material depending from the joinder point with the garment. However, such loops that are closed by having their two opposing ends attached to a garment at the same point frequently require the simultaneous use of the fingers of both hands both hands to open the loop before an object, such as an arm of a glasses' frame can be inserted.
It has been sought to provide a straightforward but effective loop depending from a garment designed to be worn by a person, in or through which an elongated part of an object can be inserted, where the loop is so designed that it is generally open and through which loop the elongated part of an object may be inserted by a wearer using only one hand or the fingers of one hand.